


Cold Light

by ZenTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, Spy Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTiger/pseuds/ZenTiger
Summary: An idea on how Soundwave joins the Decepticons.
Kudos: 11





	Cold Light

The cheering of the crowd echoed in the pit as the two gladiators fought what appeared to be an even match. Every blow they landed to the other causing an uproar of cheers until the fight was called out as a draw.

The gladiators watched each other and with caution, approached and shook hands. Burning red optics gazed at the dark visor the other wore, a sense of admiration from them both emanating from their fields.

“You fight with the fire of a warrior for such a small and delicate frame. No one has ever been able to best me in the pits, let alone keep up with me.”

The compliment did not fall on deaf audio receptors, the other nodded, deciding to keep quiet as to not ruin his appeal to the larger mech. He had entered the pits of Kaon a calm, quiet opponent, he was at least going to leave as such; that is, until he manages to get to a medic for the repairs he’s undoubtedly in need of.

The duo turned to face their audience, the crowd cheering their names as if Cybertron would go offline if they stopped. Megatronus lifted his arms in the air and let out a war cry that sent the crowd into a frenzy, his influence on them undeniably clear to all around him.

Megatronus had offered Soundwave a place among the Decepticons, but the silent mech simply shook his helm. He had his loyalties already, not that he was going to tell this lunatic that for fear he may come after him. The refusal definitely caused the larger of the two to deflate but decided it be better to part ways.

“Soundwave, you know where to find me if you change your mind.” He walked towards the pits exit with such dignity and grace no gladiator should have had that the silent mech felt a twich of respect, but respect was a fragile thing that was easily broken.

He turned to head home, figuring that things were better this way. For what reason should he have to join the Decepticons?

\---

Soundwaves arrival to the senator’s office that morning grabbed attention, mostly towards his newly formed scars which seemed to materialize seemingly overnight (Maybe because they did) but nothing was said about them.

Ratbat watched his spies which ranged from the most exceptional to the laziest, a hopeful EMF radiating from him. With hesitation, he began. “As you are all no doubt aware, an uprising known as the Decepticons is forming. Their leader goes by the name of Megatronus, or as he prefers to call himself, Megatron.” His gaze settled on Soundwave, taking note of his freshly welded wounds but proceeded without interruption. “Your mission is to infiltrate the Decepticons without being exposed and wait for further orders. If you are found they will kill you! Due to our lacking knowledge of these problem makers, your main objective once you are in is to discover all of the information possible about these ‘Decepticons’ and report back on my order.”

“Sir, would it not be better if we just try to spy on them from afar?” Blaster was the spy’s name, not the most intelligent but certainly caring and skilled at what he does.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t be sending any of you in if we haven’t already tried that. As such, I will be assigning each of you a partner.” The groans he received did not deter him from continuing. “You will each be assigned a minicon that will compliment your rank and skill level as my spies.”

This wasn’t looking good for Soundwave as he soon realized he was one of the lowest ranked spies there. He was generally lazy for starters, not wanting to put much effort of any kind into his missions, generally leaving it for someone else to complete or just half-assing his reports to his superior, Ratbat. The reason he hasn’t been removed yet? The senator practically raised him off of the streets and taught him everything he needed to know, he knew how to do his job he just didn’t want to do it. If he had a choice, he would be on vacation for the rest of eternity sipping energon from a round container rather than a cube from a swirly straw pretending that he didn’t have to go out and kill mechs on occasion, even if ending another’s life did give him some odd kind of satisfaction.

Ratbat began calling his spies up one by one, handing the transformed minicons to them like they were some kind of prize. Whenever the mini would transform to root mode, they were prepared to do whatever which was of course the usual for minicons. They were tools after all, weren’t they?

He snapped out of his thoughts once his name was called, Ratbat holding what appeared to be a mini cassette tape. Chuckles from his peers made him want to sulk but he refrained from doing so, mustering up his dignity to approach and accept the new ‘tool’ being gifted to him. It was small in his servos, smaller than any other minicon he had seen. He watched it transform to fit perfectly in his servos and once it saw him and gave an innocent little squeak, he knew that it was his. This tiny thing wasn’t a tool or a pet, it was as Cybertronian as he was.

“Its name is laserbeak.” Ratbat stated matter-of-factly when he noticed his spy just holding and staring at it. “This one is a bit young, but with enough ‘training’ and ‘responsibility’ it will certainly make a good companion.”

He nodded and walked away, still holding it like it was some kind of precious thing not to be dropped.

“You all know your missions. You are excused.”

Soundwave was surprised when his minicon docked on his chest, the feeling foreign but comforting, but was quickly pulled away by a thought. It would appear that he has some unfinished business with his new ‘friend’ Megatron.

\---

In the pits once more, he stared out at his goal. The stands were empty and the bloodied remains of an over confident peer and his mini sat on the ground, offline, unmoving, Megatron stood in the middle of the mess, his back to the silent mech who stood his ground and his distance.

Megatron turned to face him and smirked. “Soundwave, what an honor it is to see you return to my arena. Tell me, have you considered my offer?”

With a nod, he approached, walking through the mess of a mech that only yesterday stood next to him as his peer, unperturbed by the fresh energon that stuck to the bottom of his pedes.

“Considered-Offer.” he repeated Megatrons voice thoughtfully. The larger mech stood waiting for his answer as he approached, stopping an arm’s length away. “It is-An honor.”

The grin that spread across the gladiators face would have sent chills up anyone’s back strut, but not Soundwave. He stood his ground as he listened to Megatrons empty laugh echo throughout the arena. “Welcome to the Decepticons Soundwave!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at writing one shots, they usually turn from one shots to chapters. If you enjoyed this story, let me know.


End file.
